Rings and Ruins
by BabyJane14
Summary: Five times little circles were placed in Santana's hands.


**Manda's Note**: This is what I did on Christmas yes, because I'm awesome. - Yep, kidding with that one but its 2:27 in the afternoon and I'm suddenly hyper. So this was inspired by some unfortunate events that were brought to my attention concerning a few consistencies in my writing.

**Roo **– I don't even have to write anything. Mercedes and that horrible little blonde who's neck I would like to ring and a few other things wouldn't have gotten done if it weren't for you but you know that.

**Libby **– I know it's after Christmas but, this is part of my late Christmas present to you. thanks for everything, I've told you time and time again how much your notes mean to me.

I hope everyone had a great Christmas and I'm sure I'll have a ton of things up for you in the next few weeks. The next one shot is coming your way very very soon. going to work on that one now. so enjoy this! and remember to review.

* * *

"Noah …Something as girly and as impeccably beautiful as your ring pop shouldn't be wasted on someone who can only enjoy the sugar from it. such a ring pop deserves to be displayed on a female finger to show its sugary perfection."

Brushing back straight dark hair out of her face she looked over Noah Puckerman's shoulder, the feathers off of her obnoxious blouse tickling the back of his neck as she spoke into his ear directly.

"Rachel…I think you need to go over to that corner and have some of that alone time that Miss. Susie said you need to have every day. Noah and I need to have some adult time; your brain can't possibly comprehend that."

The little side ponytailed blonde spoke up as she slid into the seat beside Puck and glared at Rachel Berry. The little blonde putting her little blue pained nails on Puck's shoulder and leaning her head on top of it to better glare at Rachel Barbara Berry. Didn't take much to figure out they didn't get along very well if at all.

"I know you did not just bribe all these little girls with a ring pop, when we all know you're jus t going to give it to Santana like you always do."

Little Mercedies piped up from across the table from him, kicking his shin like she always did. She was one of the only girls in Miss. Susie's kindergarten class that didn't fall for the little mohawked boy's tricks. Puck snickered to himself trying not to laugh. All he could feel was the glare on him as he looked at Mercedies and threw another green gummy bear at Santana Lopez's cheek.

"Puckerman …you're pushing my buttons …do you want to push my buttons?"

Getting up out of his seat he walked over to the back of the chair where the little Latina and the tiny blonde with pigtails sat, pinkies entwined snacking on fruit snacks and graham crackers with their bottled waters as opposed to the paper cups everyone else at snack time had.

"I gives it to you for a kiss Woodstock."

He smirked dangling the blue ring pop in front of her face, waiting for her to have some type of reaction to it. Instead it only made her cross her arms and glare at him more than before. She didn't want to be bothered by him, she and Brittany had been very deep in conversation over how Brittany's new kitten was a mini horse rather than a typical house cat.

"No ways Snoopy! Go kisses your mommy"

Tightening her little high pony that Jane Puckerman had done before getting her into the car she crossed her arms and looked back away from him, she didn't have the patients for him since he'd woke her up with his face way to close to hers whispering, 'ups sleeping beauty' over and over. Noah Puckerman knew that Santana Lopez didn't like Sleeping Beauty. Sleeping Beauty reminded her of Quinn Fabray …she'd never be that delicate and fragile.

"She doesn't likes Ringy pops and you does …you likes this kind and you likes my kisseys."

His face was right back level with hers suddenly; if she was anything like Brittany she would have leaned in and bit him for being annoying.

"Leaves me alone Puckerman… I don't wants to kiss you right now. There are people around …we gots to save that for alone in your room."

With her last bit of complaint he pressed the ring pop into her hand knowing that she wouldn't throw it back his face. Instead her lips puckered and he met her without hesitation halfway.

* * *

The tears from his eyes dripped down her cheeks as he leaned his forehead against hers. They'd been completely silent sitting in the cool car and letting the realness of the situation sit between them like the white elephant. He was so broken by their decision, a decision that they both had come to in conclusion that they just weren't ready.

"I'm sorry"

She whispered and he held her hair back, his thumb rubbing circles beside her left eye… his attempts to calm them both down failed miserably among the autumn leaves. It only made her nerve up a little bit more. The driver's seat was pushed all the way back and she was sitting straddled on his lap, his free hand holding her waist, thumb right beside the stone in her belly button that Sue Sylvester had pulled out with her bare hands shortly after she'd gotten it pierced last summer.

Shifting in his seat she half expected him to push her into the passenger seat and speed out of the parking lot. Instead one hand stayed station on her stomach, his forehead still leaned against hers, the only change …his free hand was now holding an object out to her.

"This has always been and will always be yours Santana. It's not just because Nana called it all those years ago but it's because I love you. This… what we're going in there to do… that changes nothing. We're just …we have our lives to live first before we start this. Next time we're in this position things will work out different."

Fighting her own eyes filling with tears her hands clutched a hold of his grey McKinley High football tee shirt. Anything to keep her just a little bit grounded in the matters. Anything to keep from losing her self control and her will power and slipping into the perfect picture he'd pained of a little family of three. She couldn't look at it but she knew that he was slipping Nana Connie's ring onto her finger, a promise that had been talked of from before she was born.

"I hate doing this to you… I hate doing this to us but, I can't …we just can't do the whole high school pregnancy thing. I can't do the mother thing right now…"

Her words were faltering and starting to shake as he finally let his hand go from her stomach and instead pulled her against him, kissing the top of her head as the always tough cheerio cracked and fell apart in his arms.

"You're not Quinn Santana, you could never be. This is not a Beth situation. This is more …so much more than Beth ever was. This is our baby. Even with what we're going to do …this is still our baby and nothing's going to change that. You're not doing this because you don't want to be her; you're doing this because we couldn't give this baby everything. It deserves so much better than what we could give it right now."

* * *

"You're gonna marry me"

She was in sweatpants, hair down and curly, glasses on. Completely comfortable head in his lap watching re runs of MTV's once hit Jersey Shore. His hand pulled lazily through her messy curls and he laughed every time she attempted to fit pump or imitate Pauly-D only to get slapped or pinched or promised a night of suffering in return.

"I said you're gonna marry me"

Stopping mid 'Tee shirt time' impersonation she rolled onto her back to look up at him with her eye raised in a questioning confusion till she noted how serious he seemed.

"And you're gonna go fuck yourself"

Without the slightest hesitation she rolled back over on her side, her eyes going right back to the screen. He took it as a challenge, letting his hand slip down inside the cotton fabric to the caramel skin covered by grey, he touched her inner thigh only to receive an elbow right to his gut that stayed in position till he withdrew his hand from her pants.

"I said yourself dumbass"

There was an acidic twinge to her voice that made his attempts worth it as he laughed to himself and went back to picking at her curls and pissing her off further.

"You're still gonna mar… Scuttle what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

In his lifetime Puck hadn't ever moved so fast. In a split second he'd crossed the Puckerman family cabin floor over to Siberian Husky who had something between his paws and a very childish puppy smirk on his face.

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side in this one Scuttle. You're not supposed to eat it… you eat it and I'll have them cut you open till I get it back. I paid too much money for that."

First he jilted her up from his lap than he yells at her baby of a puppy. The twelve week old puppy, her gift to herself and him for completing the first full year of college, they'd named him after her personal favorite Disney movie. They'd picked him up right before driving up to Washington to the cabin for two weeks.

"Threaten my dog one more time and you'll be taking more cold showers than Chang."

It was at that moment that he finally looked up and noticed it, noticed the thing she swirled around her finger. Right on her left hand was the one thing he'd thought he'd up and lost down the esophagus of the furry friend they both had in common. The white gold band had three flowers on it, two chocolate diamonds and one icy white diamond in the middle.

"Still wanna fuck me?"

She was lucky that he couldn't resist her or get mad at her. Instead he looked straight at her and shook his head for a moment before heading directly into the cabin's master bedroom.

* * *

"Now you're married …now you're not …now you're married …now you're not."

Waking up from sleeping in his arms to hear him acting like a two year old pulling her wedding band on and off on and off she was ready to murder him for the hell of it and they hadn't even been married for twenty-four hours yet. she curled her left hand into a fist as he tried to take the white gold band off again she rolled onto her side with her back to him.

"You keep it up and you won't be married anymore… you won't even be breathing anymore actually."

Throwing his arm over her he pulled her back into him closer and placed a simple kiss to the back of her ear. He knew that she couldn't not smile. Even if he was driving her crazy and acting childish there wasn't any doubt in either of their minds just how much they meant to one another.

"I love you though ….wife"

The old Santana would have cringed at the word and gotten right up out of bed. He could still recall the old cheerio Santana who got antsy at the word girlfriend thrown around. They'd both grown up, they'd graduated from college, and, they were ready for the family that they start when they were both settled with good jobs. He was ready to get the rest of his life started with her.

* * *

"Merry Christmas mommy"

Puck whispered leaning over and catching her lips in a simple kiss as he put the three day old new born in her arms, a little velvet box balancing on his tummy for her. They'd been married and settled for close to four years and it was just now that they'd started to completely settle down. Jane Puckerman had been shocked that the pair had been able to avoid it. It'd never been that easy for Puck in the past. She wasn't complaining of course, she was quite content with waiting a while to get her beautiful grandson. Three days old and he was already the apple of his mommy and daddy's eyes.

"Avery Joseph Puckerman what did I tell you about letting daddy hog you? How many times did we have that conversation when you were kicking me at all hours of the night?"

As the sleepy new born was placed in her arms she could hardly take her eyes off of him. The velvet box hadn't even caught her attention; she was too stuck in the little boy who belonged to them and only them. He was proof that nothing else mattered. Growing frustrated with her lack of excitement over the bling and her vast excitement over their son he took the velvet box and flipped open the lid. A simple band of amethyst with an inside engraving of their son's full same stood out on the black velvet.

"You're still not going to hog our son every day and night Puck"

She smirked as she let him slip it onto her right hand. The stackable rings would one day be joined with a few others to add to their perfect little family.

"I love you Santana"

"I love you too Puckerman"


End file.
